Suited & Booted
by Mage of the Heart
Summary: Alternative ending to ep 7 - smutty!


**I don't own Ashes to Ashes**

**For the Smut Pit ladies, and Eloise the Lime – Gene in a suit... without Keats the knob... sort of.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

For a few moments, he just stared, wondering if she was serious as she moved across to the cassette player; she didn't really expect him to dance did she? Not that the view of her dancing would be unwelcome of course; the thought of her gyrating was more than enough to get his blood pumping... The desire to rip her clothes off was overwhelming - and the knowledge that he could, theoretically, be mere minutes away from shagging her, was a thought that made the burning desire in his loins all the more difficult to control; he knew exactly what he wanted, exactly how he'd go about doing it, and the waves of lust that were cresting over him made him twitch with longing.

He'd start at the tits, he thought, watching as she selected a tape and moved to place it in the cassette player. He'd wanted to suck on them things for so long, if he didn't do it soon he was certain he'd burst; so he'd start at the tits. Then maybe he'd look elsewhere; her knickers, preferably. Rip them off, finger her... maybe lick her out, if he wasn't so randy that waiting would drive him mad... Then he'd fuck her... hard. The thought was bloody fantastic and horribly teasing all at once... He glanced at her arse, wondering which way he'd take her first, before she turned around and walked over to him, hand outstretched...

He swallowed slightly, staring at the offered hand and wetting his lips; maybe at some point in the proceedings, she could give him a good old-fashioned toss off. With a deep breath he nodded to himself.

"Ok," he agreed. "Let's get the dancing out of the way..." He resisted the urge to add something crude, standing up and taking her hand in his with a gulp. The moment her hand moved to his shoulder his arm was around her waist, tugging her gently into his hold as theirs hands entwined and his nostrils filled with her smell... If he hadn't already been aching, he'd have got a hard-on from that one moment alone. It was a few moments later that he spoke, breaking the worryingly comfortable silence.

"Got any Herb Albert?" He murmured in her ear, wetting his lips as they swayed gently, trying to ignore the noticeable palpitations in his chest that no longer had anything to do with all the blood heading south, but instead stemmed from the all too comfortable feel of her in his arms, her hand on his shoulder, her smell in his nostrils...

She shook her head, met his eyes, and whispered, "No..."

He swallowed; a moment later she was resting her head on his shoulder, cuddling into him as though she belonged there, as though they'd done this before... He tried not to think about how right it felt as his trousers tightened.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She smelt incredible, he mused, trying to distract himself from the churning in his stomach; not like he'd imagined at all, because how could he have imagined it? You couldn't imagine something like that... but she did smell delicious. Maybe that was why he kissed her head; maybe it was nothing to do with the worryingly warm, fluttery sensation in the stomach at all, but instead it was just a compelling want to smell her that little bit more... And if she could believe that, she could probably believe the thing jabbing her in the hip was a thermometer instead of a huge erection that was making him worryingly dizzy.... Not that she seemed to mind; she was lifting her head, meeting his eyes, moving in closer, hot breath teasing his lips, mouth parting, eyes closing...By all rights, she seemed to be encouraging him...

And then there was the knock; he could feel her hesitate, felt her breath hitch in a slight gasp of frustration and surprise, wondered briefly if he should pull back and let her answer it... she looked baffled, and, more to the point, totally shaggable... Would it be such a bad idea to just push her up against the shelves and shag her senseless?

"Go on," she whispered, her mouth still tantalizingly close to his as she swallowed loudly. "Go on, wait in the bedroom; I'll -" He cut her off, the final clause enough to tip him over the edge into risk-taking, eager to dissuade her from distraction when she was so eager, so bloody gorgeous... He kissed her firmly, covering her mouth with his and pushing her up against the shelf, dropping her hand from his and cupping her cheek, taking her mouth with a fierce desperation that surprised them both. She clung onto him, keeping his head close with a hand in his hair, although her mouth drew back slightly as she gasped.

"I should get the door," she whispered, "It might be import-"

"They'll phone if it is," Gene murmured, pressing his mouth back to hers and searching for the volume control with one hand; the music turned up, drowning out the insistent knocking, and a moment later she'd turned them both around, apparently uncaring for her unknown visitor as she slammed him up against the shelves in a swift bid for control; he groaned, grabbed her with both hands, and lifted her off the floor by her arse, pressing her hard against him as her hands found his collar, tugging him tighter against her as his hands pushed beneath her top, lifting it up at the same moment that she let out a loud, guttural moan, tugging his shirt from his trousers without shyness or hesitation.

"Tart," he mumbled, then grabbed her arse all the tighter, lifting her into him as he stepped away from the unit, groaning slightly as her legs wrapped around his back. As he moved to the sofa, he drew off her jumper and vest top, dropping them on the floor before lowering her onto the cushions, biting at her lip and groaning as she ground her hips into his. Her hands found his belt, slipping it undone and jerking the zip of his suit trousers down, frenzied hands slipping into his boxers, finding him hot and ready as she stroked him; long, hard and hot – she shivered, kissing him all the harder as she wrapped her legs tighter, urged him closer, stroked him faster... He bit down on her lip, pushing into her hands as he tugged her trousers open, briefly disentangling himself to drag them down her legs and toss the offending item across the room, before bending down to kiss her breasts, the gentle curves enticing as he pushed himself into her touch.

"Opens at the front does it, Bols?" he mumbled, flicking the front clasp of her lacy bra with a chuckle, leaning forward to catch it in his teeth; in less than a second it was open, his teeth grazing her chest as he pushed the garment away, moving to her right breast, taking the nipple deep in his mouth, groaning as her thumb teased at his tip, sending a shudder down his spine as he practically rammed his hips against hers.

"Think I'm startin' to like Spandau Ballet, Bols," he mumbled, nipping and biting as she shivered against him.

"Thought you might come around..." Her hands were in his hair, guiding his mouth gently, letting out a soft gasp as his hand slipped up her thigh and between her legs, stroking her through the fabric of the knickers.

"I was always gunna come Bols," he murmured, smirking at the undertones as Alex whimpered and he moved his hand, snapping the lace from her body and pushing two fingers into her. He chuckled as she dragged his head up towards hers, gasping when his fingers drove deep, his thumb grazing her clit. "An' it looks like I'm not the only one," he growled, twisting his hand slightly and smirking as she threw her head back, eyes closing as her hand tightened on his length.

"I had plans fer this evenin', y'know?" He hissed, biting at her neck and groaning as she slipped her hand lower, rolling his balls in her hand with an assured touch that had him gasping.

"Am I interrupting them?" Alex murmured, squeezing her leg around his back and pushing her into his hands.

"No," Gene answered, shaking his head as he worked her harder, stroking and caressing her until she was whimpering beneath him. "But you're getting to one bit a little slower than I'd like..."

"Which bit in particular?" She gasped, head thrown back, hand slackening slightly around him as he chuckled, pinching her clit hard between his fingers. He lifted his mouth to her ear, his breath hitching as his other hand found her tit, squeezing hard as he spoke.

"The bit where I fuck you senseless," he growled, thrusting against her hand and feeling her grip tighten, feeling the heat pulsate from her centre as she clenched around his fingers, her breath harsh and grating against his cheek.

"You can do that soon..."

"Wasn't askin' permission, Bols," he murmured, stroking her continually and smirking as she quivered, her muscles bunching as she shook gently, trembling on the brink of orgasm as Gene growled softly in her ear. "Trousers," he told her softly, stilling his hand and smirking at her whimper of frustration. Her hands worked quickly, pushing boxers and trousers low on his hips and freeing his erection; he was on her before she had a time to look at it, his body pressed tightly into hers, kissing her fiercely as one hand pushed her legs apart, settling himself between her thighs as his mouth left harsh red marks on her neck and collar bone.

"Been waiting three years fer this, Bolly..." he whispered into her skin, his breath hitching slightly as he teased her wetness with his tip, one hand on her breast, the other on her hip as she pressed her hips upwards into his.

Alex nodded, her breathing heavy as he pushed slowly into her, arm sliding around her back as he lifted his head, meeting her eyes and taking a deep breath as she swallowed hard, her hand on his cheek, lips slightly parted... He gulped, easing in to the hilt as she moaned softly beneath him, her eyes not leaving his, even when her head fell slightly back.

"How d'you-?" He was cut off as she kissed him, both legs wrapping around his hips, arms tight around his neck, hips urging against his and causing him to gasp, feeling his resolve and control weaken as she pushed him against the back of the sofa, moving swiftly and mercilessly against him, the hot length of him filling her entirely, stretching her wonderfully as his fingers dug sharply into her hip, meeting her urgent movements with hard thrusts as her tongue tangled with his, as she bit at him, as she sucked gently at his lip and held him close, hands in his hair.

Gene groaned, breaking away from her lips and bending to take her breast in his mouth, hissing as one cool hand slid beneath the hem of his shirt, finding bare flesh beneath the suit that neither of them had yet bothered to remove.

"So tight," he groaned, feeling her clench as he thrust deeper, gasping against her skin, urging into her at speed, flipping her over and pressing his foot to the floor to maintain balance as his length flowed into her repeatedly, shaking her body and causing her to gasp and moan beneath him, her hands digging into him as he bit down on her nipple, marking her exquisitely as his own as she threw her head back, moaning with incoherence. He drew his head back, looming over her as he drove deep, his gaze intense and focused on her mouth, wide open, wondering what it could do to him and promising himself he'd find out later.

Alex stared up at him in abandon, her body thrumming with pleasure as she lost herself in him, whimpering at the sight of him above her, powerful and intimidating, his shirt and blazer still on, ruffled and rumpled, gorgeous as his hardness drove her to heights she couldn't remember having experienced for years. She wanted to come, needed to come; the sight of him was overwhelming, the scent, the touch, and the damn near excruciating pleasure he was putting her through...

"You're tight, Alex," he repeated, eyes half closed as he rammed deeper, gasping at the feel of her walls clenching around him. "Oh god... you're so tight..." He covered one breast with his hand, thrusting deep as he leant to speak in her ear, voice taking on a seductive growl that made her quiver with need. "Do you want me, Alex?" he growled, flicking her nipple gently and smirking as she let out another whimper, slowing down, moving at such a pace that his movements were barely noticeable, his eyes glistening as he drew back to look at her.

"Yes!" she whispered desperately. "Yes! I want you, please!"

He moved slightly faster, though the smirk on his lips was telling as he leant forwards again. "How?" The single word made her whimper, her eyes glazing over as he grazed her nipple with his thumb once again. "Tell me how you want it," he implored when she didn't answer, moving his mouth to within an inch of hers and gently tracing her lip with the tip of his tongue, before pulling away, eyes glinting. She shivered, one hand in his hair, tugging slightly as she tried in vain to capture his lips; when he drew back, she was practically incoherent.

"Please, Gene, I-!"

"Tell me," he repeated, stroking his hand down her side and towards her stomach, "how do you want it?"

She wet her lips, swallowed hard, and then whispered softly, her hands still tangled in his hair. "Hard," she said.

"How hard?" He asked swiftly, hand moving to her clit, fingers stroking deftly.

"Make me come," she murmured. "I don't care as long as you make me come..."

"How hard, Alex?" He growled again, pushing deep and fast just the once and causing her to gasp as she let out a loud, strangled whimper of pleasure. "Like that?"

"Yes," Alex whispered, gasping once again as he repeated the action, one arm firmly around her back as the other teased her gently. "Yes!" She moaned. "Like that... Oh God, just like that..."

"Yeah," he grunted, nodding to himself, and then gasping as her fingers twined with his, urging his hand along with hers as she worked herself to orgasm, pushing her hips back up into his hard thrusts, biting at his neck whilst her free hand clung helplessly to his collar. Gene's eyes were closed as he moved over her, burying himself in her heat over and over again. "Jesus... you're- Christ Bolly, I-" He broke off, drowned out by Alex's loud moans as she threw back her head, their entwined fingers pushing her into an orgasm that sent her mind blank, her head spinning, and her body thrashing. Gene could only groan and gasp, feeling her clench tightly around him, thrusting swiftly as he felt himself building, felt her buck in his arms and he sank his teeth into her neck... He pulled out suddenly, gasping for breath as he watched her shake, quivering and trembling on the sofa, looking up at him with desperate want as her limbs shuddered with orgasm.

"Gene – no, no, please- please don't sto-!" Alex broke off as he drew back, flipping her quickly onto her front before he kicked her legs apart, burying himself balls deep in her heat once more as she loosed a string of profanities that only served to turn him on further; moments later he was pounding into her, one arm tight around her chest as he pressed his chest to her back, the other hand gripping onto her hip, leaving bright red marks as he worked her towards another orgasm, mouth on her neck as he sucked and bit, marking her as his own...

"Say you believe me!" He growled, hammering into her, hand fisting slightly in her hair. "Tell me you trust me!"

If she hadn't been so turned on, so desperately aroused that mere words reduced her to a quivering wreck, she might have noted the desperation, the plea in his voice... As it was she could only nod, whimpering her agreement as he went faster, deeper.

"Say it!" He ordered, biting harder at her throat and feeling her throw her head back.

"I trust you!" She whimpered. "I do... I'm yours! Please, Gene, please – please!"

"Please what?" He hissed, taking her earlobe between his teeth and sucking hard.

"Keep fucking me!" She gasped. "Don't stop – please don't stop!"

He chuckled throatily in her ear, hand briefly squeezing at her right breast, rolling it in his hands and grazing her nipple with his thumb. "I don't plan to..."

Then he'd pushed her down, both hands on her hips, using her like a rag doll as he dragged her over his length, uttering curses and grunts that made Alex whimper and cry out. She looked back at him, her whole body trembling, shaking with the force of his possession as he fucked her so hard; he looked exquisite.

His once-crisp suit from that evening was a mess; his shirt was crumpled, unbuttoned to the stomach, and his blazer hung from one shoulder, halfway down the other arm as he drew her repeatedly over him. His eyes were closed, head thrown back, mouth slightly open, and she was instantly overcome with a fresh roll of arousal, of attraction, and a second later she was crying out, gasping as his fingers found her clitoris, stroking her swiftly, urging her to orgasm as his thrusts became frenzied, desperate; he spilled into her at the same moment that she tipped over the edge; he lowered her to the sofa whilst she was still shuddering, his breath short and gasping as he rolled onto his side, spooning her with one leg thrown casually over her hip.

Gene dropped a kiss to her neck briefly, gently guiding her head towards his own and capturing her lips in a tender kiss that belied the desperate passion of their recent coupling.

"Tell you what, Bols," Gene murmured, gently nuzzling her hair with his nose and swallowing slightly as she caught his hand, holding it against the erratic beating of her heart. "If I'd known you were on about horizontal dancing, I'd 'ave asked you first..."

She smiled, shifting herself and turning round that her chest was against his, arms in his hair. "Ask me again any time you want..."

He nodded, frowned, and then spoke again. "D'you reckon the tosser at the doors buggered off yet?"

"If they haven't, then they certainly got an earful of some rather explicit material..." She snuggled into his chest, smiling to herself as Gene's arms wrapped tentatively around her back.

"Bols," he murmured eventually, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as Visage's 'Fade To Grey' began playing on her stereo.

"Mmm?"

"You have some shit music," he told her, slipping an appreciative hand over her arse. "You can probably turn it down now."

She laughed, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck, then frowning slightly, glancing down at his leg.

"Gene?" She asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"Yes Bols?" he murmured, eyes closed as he tucked her into his chest.

"Are you still wearing your boots?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Hope you liked it ;)**

**Mage of the Heart**


End file.
